Conventional coil components include a coil component described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-99588. The coil component has a core having a winding core portion and a pair of flange portions disposed on both ends of the winding core portion, a plurality of wires wound around the winding core portion, and electrode portions disposed on the flange portions and connected to the plurality of wires.